


Baby Girl

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex (fem recieving, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Smutty Drabble I wrote. Part 2 in the works as you read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

_“Long time no see, how's Hell been treating you?”_

_“Hey, haven't seen you since you tortured me? What you been up to?”_

_“Gahh, why can't I get this? I'm normally at good at making small talk. Get a grip of yourself Y/N, we're better than this. Great now 'we' are talking in third person. **Gahhh!!!!”**_ Y/N muttered to herself, as she paced up and down her motel room. She was nervous, she never got nervous, she was a damn hunter, a bloody good one at that. She could take on a whole nest of vamps single handed, and come out with only a broken finger nail, ripped clothing, and a corker of a black eye. Yet here she was, hopping up and down like a kid waiting to open their presents at Christmas. When the knock finally came at her door, she froze, unable to move. When a second knock came, followed by a third impatient one seconds after, she finally moved, rushing to the door and flinging it open. Without out a word, she launched herself into the arms man standing at her door, wrapping herself round him like a blanket.

_“Now that's a welcome I could get used to. You going to let go, or do I have to pry you off me hmmm?”_

Y/N felt her guest chuckle as she squeezed him tighter, and he walked through the open door, deftly closing it behind him with his foot. She could feel every breath he took, could hear his heart beat in sync with hers, and she felt herself finally relax, and sink into his warm embrace. He stopped walking, and she raised her head from his shoulder to look at him. He was smiling, and his eyes, his eyes were sparkling. He looked at her with such adoration, she sighed in happiness, before tilting her head and gently kissing him on the lips. He reciprocated the kiss, deepening it by placing a hand at the back of her head and tangling his fingers in her hair. When his tongue swept over her bottom lip, she let him in, moaning in pleasure as his tongue twisted and tasted every bit of her mouth. He pulled away, his eyes know fully blown with lust, as Y/N ground herself onto him, wiggling her hips making him nip at her neck.

_“You know I don't like to be teased Y/N. Are you going to behave, or do I need to teach you a lesson?”_

Y/N wiggled in his arms again, grinding herself against his hips, giving him her answer. He growled in response, before throwing her down onto the motel bed and pouncing on her. Pinning her hands above her head with one of his, he kissed her neck harshly, nipping her every now and again, whilst his other hand reached down to stroke her core through the material of her jeans. She whimpered beneath him as his hand rubbed harshly, and he smirked. Letting go off her wrists, he waited to see if Y/N moved them, and when she didn't, he growled “Good Girl” before promptly ripping off her camisole and attacking the exposed skin with his mouth. The taste of her skin, was like honey and caramel, her skin soft and smooth like silk. He ravished Y/N, nipping and sucking marks all over her flesh, slowly moving down her body, loving the way she squirmed at his touch. Stopping at her hips, he looked up at her as he relinquished his touch over her core, and smiled as she squeaked at the lost.

_“What do you want baby? Tell me what you want. I'm fine to stop right now.”_

Y/N moaned, her eyes flicking down to the man kneeling between her legs. The smug look on his face was sexy as hell, and she moaned again.

_“I want, I want you to touch me. I ' **neeeeed'** you to touch me again!”_

Twas all he needed to hear, and second later he was yanking down Y'N's jeans and knickers all in one go, pulling them clean off, before separating her legs with his shoulders, and diving head first to nuzzle her core. When he licked a stripe up her already soaking wet folds, Y/N screamed. He did it again, before using a finger to part her folds, and suck on her sensitive nub. Waves of pleasure started to build up inside of Y/N, and the more that he was in between her legs, the tighter the coil in her wound. When two fingers entered her, she practically lost it, back arching off the bed as they started to pump in and out. Y/N felt herself almost at breaking point, and when the fingers found that sweet spot inside her core, her toes curled, her breathing became ragged, and then the coil snapped. With a scream of his name, Y/N's vision went white, her orgasm crashing over her. He stayed in between her legs the whole time, lapping up all her juices, until she finally came down from her high and stilled on the bed. Sitting back on his hunches, he looked down the bed at her and smiled, her juices covering his mouth and chin. Licking his lips, he finally spoke the words she longed to hear.

_“That was, amazing. Daddy's proud of you Baby Girl.”_

 

 


End file.
